Digital information storage and transmission has become ubiquitous in practically every facet of life throughout most of the world. Various data transfer systems have been developed including storage systems, cellular telephone systems, and radio transmission systems. In each of the systems data is transferred from a sender to a receiver via some medium. For example, in a storage system, data is sent from a sender (i.e., a write function) to a receiver (i.e., a read function) via a storage medium. As information is stored and transmitted in the form of digital data, errors are introduced that, if not corrected, can corrupt the data and render the information unusable. The effectiveness of any transfer is impacted by any losses in data caused by various factors. Many types of error checking systems have been developed to detect and correct errors in digital data. For example, data detectors and decoders such as Maximum a Posteriori (MAP) detectors and Low Density Parity Check (LDPC) decoder may be used to detect and decode the values of data bits or symbols retrieved from storage or transmission systems.
A need remains for improvements in data detection and decoding to improve accuracy and efficiency.